Hangers are used to secure a drip hose, also called an irrigation dripline, along a row of plantings found in a vineyard or orchards. Prior art hangers are deficient in that they allow the drip hose to twist after it has been hanged, thereby causing the emitters or holes to be displaced from their intended orientation to effectively water the plantings. Consequently, valuable water is wasted.
Prior art hangers also do not have means for directing water flowing by surface tension along the underside of the hose. This water flow eventually drips down randomly to the ground where it may not be needed. Valuable water is again wasted.
Some prior art hangers also require relatively more time to install than others. For example, to use a conventional agricultural tie involves looping it around the hose and the support wire, threading the free end into the locking end, and pulling the loop tight. The time it takes to hang a drip hose can be reduced by using a more easily installable hanger.
There is, therefore, a need for a drip hose hanger that will obviate the shortcomings of prior art hangers.